Technicolor Dom-N-8-Ion
by Akumokagetsu
Summary: Rainbow Dash did not expect to find herself pulled into a strange new world, nor did she expect her 'savior' to be anything but . Triggers: Bondage, Training, Pet-Play, Skittles
1. Chapter 1: Prep For Landing

0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah, well, so is your mother!"

Rainbow Dash blew a raspberry at the agitated draconequus, who glowered at her over Fluttershy's breakfast table.

"Fluttershy," Discord whined after a moment, curling into the air whilst balancing on the tip of his tail. "_Dashie _is being _mean _to me again!"

"Oh, both of you, be polite. Um, I mean, if-if that's okay with you, that is," Fluttershy poured each of her friends fresh cups of tea, balancing the hot kettle between her hooves carefully.

"Hey, he _started _it!" Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves grumpily, scowling at Discord. He only presented himself with a toothy, lopsided grin. "You didn't see what he was making the creamer and sugar cubes do to each other!"

Discord's leer only grew.

"And I'm sure he's very, very sorry," Fluttershy replied automatically without really listening. After all, it wasn't like this was the first time that Discord had animated household objects for his own amusement.

"Am not!" Discord slouched in his seat, crossing his arms together frumpily.

"See?!" Dash almost shouted. "Your _pet _hasn't changed a _bit_!"

"Don't be silly," Fluttershy shook her head. "He's not a pet. And besides, poor Discord is probably just still upset that Angel Bunny got away with stuffing a carrot in his nose before he woke up this morning."

"Didn't get away with it," the draconequus grumbled almost unintelligibly, but Dash heard him.

Then again, she hadn't seen Angel at all that day…

"Ah-ha!" Dash jabbed a hoof in his direction accusatorially, displaying the culprit in triumph. "He killed Angel, didn't he?"

"W-what?" Fluttershy sputtered in confusion. Discord held up his paw and talon in protest of his innocence, but the enormous smile never left his face.

"Of course I didn't," he cackled, turning upside down in his chair and sipping the tea from the cup as it poured backwards through the air. "See, Fluttershy? Little Dashie's just trying to get me in trouble again. She is just so mean. We would be better off without her."

Fluttershy opened her mouth to tell off her housemate for saying something so dreadful; at least, until she spotted a clearly angry rabbit tugging at her tail, trying to get her attention.

One that had been dyed a vibrantly bright pink, to be specific.

"Of all the colors, Discord; pink? _Really_?" Fluttershy groaned in exasperation, rubbing her temples. All she wanted was just one quiet morning with her friends.

Discord's grin grew so big that it almost fell off of his face from the sheer weight.

"_Told _you he didn't get away with it. As if I were some _wanton murderer_," he taunted the infuriated Rainbow Dash. Dash felt a heat rising in her cheeks, which only made him laugh harder.

"You just think you're _so _great, _don't_ you, _jerk bag_?" Rainbow Dash scowled hatefully at the draconequus, who had righted himself in his seat and pushed his paw and talon together to form a steeple. He gave Dash a level, serious look, which seemed even more bizarre than his usual goofy expressions.

"Yes. _Yes_, I do," Discord stated bluntly. "I am, quite _literally_, a living _god_. I _do _hope you'll _pardon _me for temporarily rising above my _lowly _station, oh _great _and _magnificent _pegasus," he spat sardonically.

"… Fluttershy, Discord is being _mean _to me again!"

Fluttershy, however, was no longer at the table, having attempted to drag Angel off in the hopes of scrubbing the pink out of his fur.

Discord showed so many teeth that Dash was a little surprised he could fit them all in his mouth.

"_Forget _this," Rainbow Dash furrowed her brows as she flung the contents of her cup in Discord's direction, who didn't manage to dodge in time to avoid being splashed in the face. His smirk began falling away with the dripping tea.

She was flying out the window before he could so much as wipe the unamused, vehement expression away.

So. Rainbow Dash thought that she was above the God of _Chaos_, did she?

Well, that was just fine.

She wouldn't get away with it.

And that time, Discord's grin really _did _grow so wide that his mouth fell off, and landed with a _splat!_ atop the table.

0-0-0-0-0

Rainbow Dash used yet another cloud as a springboard, muscles coiling powerfully beneath her as she launched herself into the air once more.

She blasted through the sky jubilantly, wings pumping rhythmically as she began to build up sweat.

Dash was positively beaming as she flew, her most recent victory still fresh in her mind.

If Fluttershy wouldn't deal with Discord, then somepony was going to have to keep him in line.

The mental image of Discord's smug, self-satisfied leer dripping down his face in time to the tea had been just what she needed. It was about time somepony knocked him down a peg or two, and she'd just done what nopony else could manage.

Rainbow Dash snickered to herself, and began to pick up speed to pull off her trademark Sonic Rainboom over Ponyville as a display of triumph. True, it was probably going a step too far; but what was Discord going to do about it? Turn _her _pink, too?

She'd throw a lot more than _tea _in his face if he tried it.

And with that in mind, Dash leaned into her momentum, shattering the sound barrier for the umpteenth time that week directly over the annoyed citizens of Ponyville.

0-0-0-0-0

The world fell away from her, as it always did whenever Dash performed the Sonic Rainboom, the multihued color spectrum rippling through the sky away from her due to her sheer levels of concentrated awesome.

At least, that's how it happened according to her, anyway.

Perhaps it was because she'd ripped through the sky so many times recently, perhaps Discord had somehow meddled with the fabric of reality again.

Or maybe, Fluttershy had just put something in her tea.

Either way, the moment Dash lunged into her most exhilarating part of the day, her perception immediately shattered.

One moment, she was flying with a carefree attitude over the rooftops of Ponyville; the next, she was barreling through an enormous rainstorm the likes of which she'd never seen.

So great was the surprise from the sudden and unexpected change of scenery, temperature, and weather that Dash couldn't help but allow a gasp to escape her lips. Of course, she couldn't even hear it over the tempest that whirled around her. As a trained flyer, Dash was very well coordinated and had a lot of practice with extreme weather situations.

However, it could have been a combination of the freezing rain and the shock of careening into a mass of black cloud that she couldn't quite seem to grasp properly that sent her into a state of shock. After all, she'd been maneuvering clouds all her life; a cloud that just brushed past her grasp seemed like such an impossible notion.

At least, that's what was vaguely going through Rainbow Dash's mind as she bowled directly into the ground. She tasted copper mingled with unfamiliar soil, biting her tongue as she tumbled.

The overwhelming pain from her wing bones splintering as she landed with too much force, in addition to the frigid downpour and overall confusion swiftly became too much to handle. Dash hardly even noticed the shadowy figure leaning over her as she passed out.

0-0-0-0-0

Her head felt light.

Dash groaned in agony, too weary to pry open her eyes.

The moment she approached the thorny light of awakening, a violent headache rippled between her eyes. She attempted to clutch her aching head, only to find that her forelegs had been firmly tied together.

"… 's not funny, Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash tried to mumble, only to discover that it came out in a garble muffle. It could have been because she'd bitten her tongue pretty hard; it also could have been because of the ball gag that had been unceremoniously stuffed in her mouth, and wrapped neatly around her head.

"Rise and _shine_, my little _Dashie_!"

Dash jerked her eyes open, despite the blinding headache.

Her first instinct was to vomit from the pain in both her head and the burning sensation spreading outward from her wing. However, she managed to fight it back long enough to take stock of the nearly furless bipedal leaning over her, grin evident on its face.

Dash tried to scream through the gag, her own voice feeling rough and pallid as it traversed across her dry tongue. She intrinsically drew back from the extended hand of the man kneeling over her, and swiftly discovered that the collar around her neck was chained to the stone wall behind her.

The clink and clank of the short chain leash only gave rise to the despair billowing in her chest, and one of her wings flapped uselessly at her side. A couple of feet away was a dusty wooden bench, but from her position on the floor, she couldn't immediately tell what it contained.

"_Easy_, girl, easy!" the man said in a husky voice, petting her softly on the head. His other hand gently caressed her opposite bandaged and splinted wing, running his fingers over the downy tips slowly. Dash tried to jerk back in terror again, only for him to take a firmer grip on her head. He leaned forward on his small wooden stool, making it creak.

"Now, now," he forced her to look at him, her own wide amber eyes meeting his squinty dull brown ones. "I just patched that wing up. You should be _thanking _me, Rainbow Dash."

Dash froze momentarily, the stabbing headache and broken wing temporarily forgotten.

_How did he know her name…?_

"I'll bet you're wondering how I know your name, _huh_, Dashie?" the man grinned, causing the light stubble on his chin to twitch slightly.

She muttered something indecipherable, unable to speak properly because of the gag.

"Well," he continued unabated. "It's because your friends don't _want _you anymore."

That actually managed to get her attention.

That was _ridiculous._

Her breathing was labored and heavy through her nostrils, and she sat very still as she stared hard at him. Surely such a thing was preposterous… wasn't it?

"Yeah, Twilight Sparkle used her magic to send you to me, specifically," the stubbly man inspected his fingernails casually. "They just got sick of your shit, and all decided to just get _rid _of you. Spike is the new Rainbow Dash, now."

Dash gawked at him, and shook her head slowly.

That was impossible. Her friends would _never _do that to her!

But why else would she be here…?

"And since they just threw you out of your own world so _cruelly_," the short haired man carried on, almost as if he'd planned out his entire spiel. "You could have _died _from that nasty, _nasty _landing! I _saved _you last night, you know."

He beamed at her in a friendly manner, completely in contrast to her blatant deadpan.

Most displays of hospitality didn't involve her being chained to a wall.

"As a matter of _fact_," he said slyly, placing a single finger on his chin. "Your life is pretty much _indebted _to me."

Rainbow Dash's muffled denial of his ludicrous proposition went completely ignored.

"Yep," he cracked his knuckles, sitting up a little straighter on the stool. "You _belong _to me, now. You're going to be my little _Dashie_, and you're going to do _everything _I say. Isn't that right, Rainbow Dash?"

With that, he gradually undid the buckle around her head holding the gag in place, expectantly awaiting her reply.

And reply she did, as soon as she was presented with the opportunity.

"Go _buck _yourself."

The immediate backhand stung her cheek, and she could have sworn she heard her neck pop from the force of the blow. The familiar taste of copper tickled her mouth once more, and she scowled at the man in disdain.

"Now, now," he said with a 'tut tut', shaking his finger back and forth in front of her. "You wouldn't want your _other _wing to wind up needed a _splint_, now _would _you, _Dashie_?"

"_Suck my_–"

Rainbow Dash didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, as her captor promptly pinched her injured wing, causing her to cry out in pain.

A satisfied, tilted look became apparent on his face, and he grinned when she clamped her mouth shut.

"That's more _like _it," he rolled his neck comfortably. "Now, before we put that pretty little mouth of yours to what it was made for, you're going to listen to some_ ground rules."_

Dash edged away from his touch again, but he simply patted her sedately just beside her ear.

He rubbed her ear betwixt his fingers, the smooth texture of his skin coinciding with the short cerulean fur. It gave her an odd sensation, and once again, Dash felt a peculiar heat rising in her chest as he forced her to meet his gaze.

"From this point on," he said deliberately as he rubbed up and down on her ear gently. "You are to call me _Master_. If you do everything I say, whenever I tell you to do it, your new life here can be very… _pleasurable_."

The newly dubbed 'Master' ran a finger down her spine, in between her wings. She resisted the urge to slap his hand away from the tickling sensation it caused her, but her forehooves were still bound together with a thin line of rope.

Dash's level glare at him did nothing to dissuade his slowly traveling solitary finger, and she could have sworn that her cheeks caught fire when it slid leisurely over her flank. It hovered temporarily over her Cutie Mark, tracing the outline of her multicolored lightning bolt.

"But if you ever _disobey _me…" he left it hanging dangerously, his other hand squeezing the root of her injured wing.

Dash yelped in pain at the stabbing twinge that shot through her wing, and she cringed when he didn't stop.

"Okay, _okay_!" Rainbow shrieked with fear that he would tear her whole wing off, so cold and vicious was his penetrating gaze. "I won't, I won't, I won't!"

"You won't _what_?" the man asked calculatingly, squeezing a little tighter on the wing between his forefinger and thumb.

"I won't disobey!" Dash yelled in panic, desperately wishing he'd stop. "Just let go!"

"Let go, _what_?"

"Please!" she begged, his icy stare never dropping. "It hurts! Let go!"

"Let go, _WHAT_?" he reiterated, tugging again and again at her injured wing.

The hot tears blinding her stung her eyes, but she forced out what he was expecting to hear.

"I w-won't dis-disobey. P-please let go… M-Master."

He unhurriedly released her, the sharp pain in her poor wing gradually fading as he did so. Dash hadn't realized that she'd been holding her breath, and she let out a shallow breath of air through her clenched teeth. He chortled, and his face returned to its previous friendly, smiling demeanor.

"_Good _little slave," he tickled a spot beneath her chin, regardless of the fact that she was obviously humiliated at being forced to subject to his demand. "Now, _that _wasn't so hard, now was it?"

She didn't respond immediately, which prompted him to inch toward her splinted wing again.

"Yes!" she yapped, simultaneously flinching. "I mean, _no_! No s-Master!"

"_There _we go." Master nodded smugly. "I think maybe you deserve a treat for your good behavior."

For a split second, Rainbow Dash entertained the vain notion that he might free her. Instead, he cupped her head in his hands, his large fingers sprawling upward and touching her cheeks.

"Atta girl," Master pronounced slowly, a satisfied grin creeping onto his face. She started to pull away when he grasped her, but he held her head still with a push of his hands. "Now, slave, what do you say we inspect your… _oral hygiene_?"

Gradually, he pried her mouth open with his thumbs, massaging her gums and swabbing the inside of her cheeks with his forefinger. She had the sudden insane urge to bite down, but didn't like her chances of getting out so easily should 'Master' suddenly find himself missing a finger or two.

It was a highly entertaining thought, though.

He must have mistaken the look in her eye for some kind of interest, because his smirk only widened.

"Yeah, you've got a _nice _little mouth," Master congratulated her in a half-congratulatory tone. "Brushing after every meal, I see. But, what's _this_?" he asked in mock-surprise as he withdrew his fingers, leaving an odd taste in her mouth. Dash resisted the urge to gag.

"That little mouth of yours is sadly _empty_…!" he stated as if it were something dreadful. He lazily plucked something from the nearby wooden workbench, and dangled the instrument before her.

Rainbow Dash turned her head away, blushing at the phallic purple tool bobbing marginally close to her face. It had a somewhat unpleasant smell, akin to cleaning solution and dried foods, oddly enough.

"Open up, slave," Master prodded her lips with the long apparatus lewdly, prompting another tilt away. However, there was only so far she could pull away before the chain went tight.

He appeared to have had the same thought, as he grabbed the chain in his free hand and tugged her forward, forcing the rubbery appliance against her mouth and between her teeth. It was continuously pushed further and further, inch by inch, until it rolled over her tongue and caused her to choke when it poked roughly against the back of her throat.

Rainbow Dash retched as he thrust the vibrantly colored utensil too far back, and she shook violently as it was gradually pulled from her mouth, coated in drool.

She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath as tears sprang back into her eyes.

"Hm. That wasn't _so _bad for what I'll bet is your first attempt at deep throat," Master said slowly.

Dash glared at him spitefully for bringing her pain, and humiliating her in such a manner. As if he'd read her mind, a rather unpleasant smirk sprawled from his lips.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, _slave_," he cackled lowly. "I haven't even _begun _with what I'm _going _to do to you. Say, _completely _unrelated, you wouldn't happen to still be a _virgin_, would you?"

"Oh, _motherb_–"

Master waited until she'd opened her mouth in disbelief to jam the damp dildo back inside, making her gag again. She choked and instinctively tried to jerk back, but he simply pulled on her chain until her head was forced onto it. He pulled further and further, despite how she twisted her head.

"Ah-ah-_ah_!" he scolded her lightly, releasing the chain in order to pinch her muzzle shut, preventing her from breathing. Dash panicked, unable to draw in breath. "You can breathe freely again once you take it all in. Right to the _root_," he said, tempting her with the oxygen.

Forgoing her pride, Dash pushed herself down onto the floppy yet stable appliance, forcing it completely down her throat. No sooner had she accomplished the feat that he let go, and she yanked her head away, coughing and hacking for air as a sliver of drool fell from her mouth.

Dash heaved, shaking as she desperately tried to suck in the musty air from the basement.

"Again."

"What?"

She blanched, struggling to wipe the saliva from her lips with her one free wing.

Dash didn't get the chance to do so for long, because he quickly slapped her again.

"You are not to _ever _question your Master's _demands_," he insisted through clenched teeth. "I said, _again_. You didn't do it _long _enough the last time."

"But that's–"

He raised his hand again unflinchingly, causing Rainbow Dash to shrink back. It was fairly obvious that he didn't care to listen to her refute of the unfairness of the situation. Unfair that anyone could be so cruel to someone else. Unfair that it had to be her in this situation.

Unfair that her friends didn't want her anymore.

"Now, do. It. _Again_," Master enunciated, placing the dildo before her. "Or do you want me to become _unpleasant_?"

Dash took a long, quavering breath, fighting back the multiple emotions assaulting her, and placed her head over the wobbling appliance yet again. She held her breath and began to allow it to penetrate her mouth, only for Master to stop her with a touch of his hand.

"Stop."

She almost sighed with relief, until he narrowed his eyes.

"Suck it in more _slowly_."

Dash paused, but finally obeyed. The rounded tip slid ever so slowly past her lips, sliding inward inch by inch, until it eventually pushed against the back of her throat again.

"_That's_ a good slave," Master hissed quietly, his smile almost looking genuine for a second. Dash sucked the length into her mouth even further, trying her hardest not to gag again as it brushed wetly against the back of her throat. It seemed to help briefly to stick out her tongue, but it wasn't much assistance. Still, even a little was better than nothing.

She held it for as long as she could, hoping that he would allow her to stop. It wasn't until that moment that she came to the realization that he wasn't even holding her head onto it anymore. For some reason, this apprehension brought a deep heat to her cheeks, and she swiftly started to choke again.

"_Good _little slave."

Rainbow Dash gasped as she released the tool from her slippery grip, panting for breath as she did so.

"Now, what do we say for good Master giving Dashie a treat?"

Dash took her time catching her breath before finally looking at him. His expectant stare was answer enough as to what he was waiting for her to say, even if it was demeaning.

"Th-thank you."

"Thank you, what?"

"… Thank you, _Master_."

"_Good _girl," he kissed her tenderly atop the head, the silicone implement rubbing her dribble against her cheek as he did so. Dash hung her head dejectedly, but the mortification of having something so vulgar stuffed against her mouth made her blush again.

"Now," Master smiled kindly at her, a single finger trailing down the side of her face. "What do you say we solve that _virginity _problem of yours?"

Rainbow Dash swallowed hard; and not for the first, or last time that day.

0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note:**

I'm going to pony hell.


	2. Chapter 2: Pride Before The Fall

0-0-0-0-0

If anger were a sport, Rainbow Dash would be coming in first.

He just thought he was so _great_, this big dumb… _jerk_.

She sorely wished she could formulate a better sounding insult, and one that would cut into him with as much fervent rage as she wished she could _actually _cut into him.

"That's a good little Dashie," Master patted her atop the head condescendingly. Rainbow shook when he touched her again, but more with fury than anything else. She wasn't _Dashie_, she wasn't his _pet_. She was Rainbow Dash – _the _Rainbow Dash, Rainbow-mother-bucking-_Dash_.

To her surprise, 'Master' actually undid the bindings around her forelegs, allowing her to rub her aching tendons and gently allow blood to properly flow back into them. Of course, it was no act of kindness. Her splinted wing still remained tightly at her side, and she was still chained to a wall.

Maybe if he just unlocked that part, and would be nice enough to put his head right underneath her cloud kicking hoof…

"Now," 'Master' continued unabated, a small grin plastered onto his face as he slowly extended a small metal tube, which branched out into multiple legs before being placed firmly onto the smooth floor a few feet away. "We –"

"What is that?" Dash found herself asking automatically, immediately afterwards remembering his stance on 'question asking'.

Thankfully, he only turned his head to the spidery implement he'd set up on the floor, the small plastic box attached to the top beginning to blink with a dim red light.

"I was actually kind of hoping you'd ask, slave," Master grinned. "You see, I was going to tell you anyway, because I want you to know that this time you're going to be putting on a little show for me, and this camcorder will take care of recording it."

Dash frowned and opened her mouth to speak, just as the tiny light atop the plastic box blinked green.

"I don't think –"

No sooner had it done so that Master lashed out, striking her hard on her cheek and causing her to yell in pain.

"Right," he seethed. "Firstly, you _don't fucking think_. You are a little _slave _now. You are _my _personal _bitch_, and you are going to _remember _that. Your only thought is to be 'obey and please Master'. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes, Master." Dash tried her best to not show how badly the slap had stung her.

"Good. Secondly," he started to turn away again, only to forcefully smack the other side of her face as he spun back around. "What have I told you about asking questions?"

… Hate.

Rainbow Dash hated this man.

She hated him _so _much. Her boiling frustration, coupled with her unadulterated hate and forced obedience made the tears ready to spring forth again, but she shook with resentment so much that she was beginning to lose hearing in her right ear.

When she didn't answer, Master slowly tilted her head up with one forefinger, a soft look in his eyes.

"Hey, now," he said in an almost complete one hundred and eighty degree turn of tone. "I asked _you _a _question_. I am the Master, and you are the _slave_. When I ask you a _question_," he gradually raised his palm, unconsciously causing her to flinch. "Then you are to answer right _away_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

_"You didn't answer my question!_" he shouted in her face, jerking hard on her collar.

Question?

_What question…?_

Rainbow Dash felt a tiny bit stupid for having forgotten the fact that he technically had asked her a question only moments ago, but her desire to kick him until he stopped moving was slightly stronger.

And the tiny voice in the back of her head reminded her that even if she somehow managed to overpower the larger man while she was chained to a wall, her best friends – that she'd been so faithful, so loyal to – had still abandoned her.

"… You told me not to ask questions, Master." Dash said quietly.

"That's right," Master scratched her under her chin, his fingernail rubbing casually back and forth. "And maybe you'll remember that and I won't have to punish my favorite little Dashie anymore. Now, look back up and tell me you love me."

"I hope you choke."

Rainbow Dash braced for the impact, awaiting his vicious backhand yet again. She reflexively squeezed her eyes shut, cringing. However, when the blow did not come and a couple of moments had passed, she cracked open one eye to see that Master was simply standing over her, a look of smug triumph smeared all over his face.

Dash's cheeks flushed in shame at her spectacle of weakness, of just how much control he was managing to exert over her with such minimal effort.

"See, _this _is your average pony," Master said loudly, putting emphasis on the word 'average' and looking down at Dash with scorn.

He turned to the camera, fiddling with it for a couple of seconds and pointing it directly at the chained pegasus.

"And your average pony is bound to rebel now and again," he pronounced slowly, ensuring that his every word was captured by the silent plastic sentinel. "The only way to _fix _that problem is by properly training that little _slut _until she knows how to behave _properly_."

Master spoke calmly, even though the level glare he gave her was colder than an ice cube. Dash suddenly felt very, very exposed before the camcorder, its digital memory absorbing every fine detail of her appalling situation.

He left the camera afterwards, the small green light still blinking on and off. Dash watched him casually saunter back over to the bench, from which he seemed to pull no end of horrors today. Or maybe it was night. It was day when she was flying, but might have been night in the sudden storm.

Didn't he say he 'saved' her last night?

Dash wanted to ask, to inquire, but the look he was giving her prevented her from doing so willfully. Wordlessly, he dragged down a long, cold looking tube. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to have been made of some kind of stainless steel, interlocking the entire thing in neatly knit hose. From what Rainbow Dash could tell, from the way he held it between his fingers and the bemused expression on his face, it certainly wasn't going to be used for anything she'd like.

The slender tip at the end was revealed to be a nozzle, and it dripped slightly when he pushed a releasing mechanism to let water flow through it. Considering the fact that it looked a bit similar to the rubbery dildo he had insisted she fellate herself upon previously, Dash nervously steeled herself for what was almost certain death by slow drowning.

And, with that grim thought in mind, she was actually a little surprised when Master quietly instructed her.

"Bend over."

"Oh, no _no no no n–_"

Before she even had time to lurch away as far as her little chain would let her, Master calmly placed the bottom of his heavily soled shoe against her injured wing.

And pushed.

Rainbow Dash screamed in agony, dropping to the floor to inadvertently avoid the sudden pain. Above her tortured cries, Master's voice could still be heard as he bellowed "And _this _is what you do to a slave that does not _obey_!"

Dash shrieked, the tears now freely flowing as she scuttled as far back as she could, firmly against the wall. Master hiked up his leg, staring down at her.

"Now, my little _Dashie_," he spat contemptuously. "Master gave you a direct _command_. You are not to _reject_, you are not to _disobey_, you are not to question. You – will – be – _obedient_!" he accentuated every last word by pushing against her pinned wing with his toe, each jab sending stabbing jolts of horrible pain shooting through her upper body.

After a few more hateful prods at her poorly splinted wing, Dash was left panting heavily against the wall, her labored breathing the only thing to break the long silence.

"Now, get back up, put your little _ass _in the _air_, and _bend over_."

Slowly, agonizingly, and miserably, Rainbow Dash ever so slowly pushed herself upward on quivering legs, desperately trying to reign in her urge to break down and cry.

And she was only reminded that the little camcorder was recording each and every foul moment of her despondent humiliation.

Complying at last, Rainbow Dash pressed her flank into the air, resting her tired head on her forelegs. Maybe if she just gave in it would be over more quickly. Anything, just so long as it ended.

"_There's_ a good girl," Master acknowledged satisfactorily. "Put your head down a little lower, and your _pretty little flank_ higher."

She started to respond that she couldn't, considering that the stance she was in was already uncomfortable. Carefully keeping her mouth tightly closed, Dash tried to push herself higher into the air, involuntarily flapping her one free wing a little to no effect.

"… God, you look so _cute _in that position," Master chuckled quietly, and Dash felt the heat rising in her face again from what she assured herself was just blood rushing to her head.

Quickly afterwards, Rainbow Dash felt something clamp tightly around her ankles. It pinched her flesh uncomfortably, and she swiftly found that the spreader bar forcing her legs apart wasn't likely to leave any time soon. She groaned inwardly, which was rapidly interrupted by a sharp jerk on her tail.

Dash yelped as her multihued tail was pulled, and she managed to catch a glimpse of Master's large smirk between her legs.

"Oh, _come _now," he snickered. "Well, maybe not _right _now."

_NOW he gets a sense of humor._

"_Surely _you can get that _adorable _little plot a _little _higher, can't you, slave?" Master insinuated, and Dash bit back her remark.

Pausing to brace herself, Dash lowered her head as far as it would go, until her cheek was pressed steadfastly against the ground. The cool floor of the basement smelled slightly of sawdust, and it tickled her nose slightly.

"_Good _girl. Just a _little _higher," Master egged her on. Per his request, Rainbow Dash slowly, carefully pushed her flank as high as she could, her back arching painfully as she struggled to keep from falling over. Master's hand on her thigh prevented just that, and the uncomfortable way he was sliding his palm back and forth over her Cutie Mark wasn't helping matters.

_There_, she thought to herself with a small sense of pride in her difficult acrobatics._ Even with a messed up wing, I can still–_

Unsurprisingly, her thoughts were interrupted yet _again _by the abrupt introduction of a cold metal tube, slapping against her inner thighs.

Dash bit her bottom lip, refusing to release a single noise as Master silently flipped her tail over her back, the tips of it falling against her wings.

"You are going to be a _good _little slave," he said aloud, the tube sliding up and down her thighs in time to his other hand, which he used to massage her free wing at the root. "… Answer me."

"Yes, Master," Dash spluttered after a moment, straining to keep what little self-composure she still retained.

"You are to obey every command. Isn't that right, slave?"

"Yes, Master." she replied automatically.

"You are not allowed to so much as _think _of anything aside from how to further please your Master."

"Yes, Master."

"You're not going to disobey any more, are you, Dashie?"

"Yes, Master."

It was out of her mouth before she caught it.

_"Wrong answer!"_

The nozzle was jammed roughly inside of her before she knew it, making her cry out from shock and pain. The smooth tip was pushed too quickly inside, and a sharp discomfort a short distance from her opening shuddered through her body in a way she hadn't felt before.

"Now, little slave _Dashie _here-" Master slid her rear a little more toward the camera, making the tube bob awkwardly as he did so. "-can't seem to quite remember how to _properly _obey. Being the _kind _Master that I am, Master is going to take care of little slave's _problem _for her instead of _punishing _her as I should. Aren't I swell?"

Dash's arduous, shallow breathing from the awkward pinching sensation between her legs caused by the inserted nozzle was stifled as Master pushed down on her head with one hand, keeping her firmly against the floor as he maneuvered the tube.

"Now, let's capture _each _and _every _single _precious _moment of sweet, _innocent _little Dashie _losing her virginity."_

"No! Wait_waitwaitwaitwait-!"_

0-0-0-0-0

"Fluttershy?" Twilight rapped against the door to her friend's cottage, the resounding knock echoing in a homely fashion throughout the house. "Fluttershy, are you home?"

"Come on, darlin'!" Applejack yelled through cupped hooves. "It ain't _that _early!"

The pair awaited Fluttershy's response for a couple of seconds, and Applejack fiddled uncomfortably with her trademark Stetson hat with one hoof. For a moment, Twilight thought that nopony would answer at all, and raised her hoof to knock again when the front door swung open, revealing a slightly bedraggled Fluttershy.

"Oh, good morning," Fluttershy yawned while simultaneously trying to fight down obvious bedhead. Her pink mane stuck out in odd tufts, and she held the door open for her friends. "You can come right in, if you like; we were just about to have some coffee. I mean, if you want some, that is."

"That would be fine, Fluttershy," Twilight said seriously, her tone almost flat. Applejack seemed to perk up a bit at the prospect of free coffee, though.

As they rounded the corner, Twilight Sparkle was completely unsurprised to find that the kitchen was completely upside down, the pots and pans were sashaying across the walls, silverware had suddenly sprouted bushy moustaches and marched single file through the air using butter knives as carried weapons, and Discord sat in the middle it all with such a look of serenity that one could have sworn he'd practiced from Princess Celestia.

"Seen that one already," Applejack said with a deadpan, as equally unamused by Discord's antics as Twilight was.

"Bah," Discord waved a talon at the slightly bemused earth pony. "No appreciation for good ol' fashioned chaos."

Bizarrely enough, regardless of the utter dissonance of the entire room, Discord sat rather quietly at the table just like any other normal pony, quietly sipping a small china cup of chocolate milk.

"Yes, that's fantastic, chaos and yada yada yada," Twilight rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed.

"Oh, hush." Fluttershy giggled. "Discord, would you be a dear and move the… _this_," she gestured around at the frenzy of irrationality going through her kitchen. "And maybe Twi and AJ can have some coffee with us. If, um, if that's okay with you, I mean."

Discord grumbled something inarticulate, but snapped his talon together and watched as the room immediately righted itself as if nothing out of the ordinary had ever taken place.

"Bo~ring," he snorted, twirling his paw around the chocolate milk, which had suddenly begun whirling through the air toward his mouth like it was being sucked through an invisible crazy straw.

"Well, actually, Fluttershy," Twilight began awkwardly. "We're in a _bit _of a hurry."

"Y'all wouldn't have happened ter see Rainbow Dash 'round here lately, would ya'?" Applejack queried.

"Um, yes, actually," Fluttershy nodded. "She was just here a couple of days ago. I haven't seen her since, though."

This brought Twilight an evident level of distress, and she furrowed her violet brows even further.

Applejack frowned, and said "Huh. She was supposed to help with somma the apple buckin' like she promised yesterday, but she never showed up."

"Right," Twilight nodded. "And normally, anypony would've just chalked that up to Rainbow being… well, _Rainbow_. But…" she scratched her ear uncertainly. "Well, she didn't show up to the library to return her Daring Do book, either. She's usually so punctual about that kind of thing, since we get new novels in regularly."

"And on top o' that," Applejack added. "Pinkie said she ain't never showed up fer_ weather duty_ a couple'a days ago!"

Fluttershy's eyes widened significantly, a look of worry fleeting across her face.

"That doesn't sound like Dash at all," Fluttershy said uncertainly. It took the trio only a few moments to all slowly turn toward Discord, who was sitting relaxed with his tail and hind legs propped up on nothing as he whistled inconspicuously, tapping his paw and talon together.

"… What?" he stopped immediately. "Just… practicing my whistling."

"Practicing your whistling," Twilight reiterated with a deadpan to match Applejack's.

"Whistling _inconspicuously_." Discord cocked an eyebrow knowingly.

"Discord," Fluttershy said dangerously. And, for a moment, he almost looked afraid. Just a tad.

"Yes, Fluttershy, dear?" he asked innocently, batting his mismatched eyelashes.

"Do you know where Rainbow Dash is?" she asked deliberately, staring at him hard.

"I have _no _idea where Rainbow Dash is," Discord admitted truthfully.

There was an almost unheard collective sigh of relief from the three ponies, until Fluttershy pressed on.

"… Did you _do _something to Rainbow Dash, Discord?"

"… Maybe."

_"Discord!"_

The draconequus jumped slightly at Fluttershy's angry shout, and a hint of guilt crossed his face as she stamped her hoof.

"You were making _such _good progress!" she scolded him. "I am _so _disappointed in you!"

"What do you mean, you _don't know where she is?!"_ Twilight interrogated, taking a battle stance. She had to make herself heard over Applejack, who was demanding nearly the same answer.

"One at a time, _one _at a time!" Discord rose above them all, twirling haphazardly near the ceiling. "One at a time, ladies. Autographs later, I promise," he joked.

"Discord, get down from there."

He almost ignored Fluttershy's soft, quiet tone, but her odd expression made him pay attention. He swooped downward slowly, reseating himself.

"Discord," Fluttershy narrowed her eyes, and her voice took on a ferocity which shook him a little, even though she didn't even raise her voice. "What. Have. You. _Done_."

0-0-0-0-0

"-_waitwaitwaitWAITWAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

Rainbow Dash's voice cracked as the tube was stuffed completely inside her, and she screamed as felt something being pierced. The nozzle was jammed as far in as it would go, and were it not for the metal spreader bar keeping her legs apart, she would have fallen to the ground long ago.

"Now, now, slave," Master stated calmly. "_You _don't give the orders. And you should feel _very _bad about that. What do we say?"

Dash bit her lip so hard that it began to draw blood, and her body quaked with the force of trying to remain still.

He nudged the nozzle slightly, pushing it a little further upward and causing her to jerk beneath him.

"I _said_, what do we say?"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm sorry Master!" Dash yelled, covering her face with one hoof. She felt lightheaded again, and she couldn't bear the thought of looking between her legs to see what she was sure would be blood from being penetrated for the first time.

"_Good _girl," Master applauded in a golf clap. Dash pried her eyes open to see what he was doing when he shifted, and between her legs, she saw the hose dangling back and forth. The sudden sight of something so libidinous swinging from inside her made her blush again, and she couldn't bring herself to look anymore.

If she had, she would have seen Master placing a plastic tub just behind her, and turning the water hose on to full blast.

The cold water ricocheted through the hose and blasted her insides, making her cry out once more. The water pumped into her steadily, and she mechanically arched her back so quickly that she heard something pop. Master forced her face against the floor with one hand, while the other held the nozzle in position.

Dash moaned as the water was pushed and flooded into her, her one working wing flapping uselessly at her side. She even somehow found the strength to push her upper body upwards a little with her forehooves, but was quickly pushed back down to the floor, where she no longer resisted.

Her stomach felt odd, as if it were too full. An odd sloshing rumbled inside her when she twitched, and the water was thankfully stopped as it began draining ever so slowly out of her.

Her mind had gone blissfully foggy as she was filled with water, and she strenuously breathed as the peculiar sensation overwhelmed her when he carefully pulled the nozzle from her. For a moment, she was dimly aware that the tub was placed in a spot where she could relieve herself of the water, and made to do so.

However, Master slapped her flank hard, making her yelp.

"I didn't say you could let it out!" he said loudly, pinching her lips together tightly from behind. _"Hold it in!"_

Dash clenched her teeth, trying hard to fight the building urge to release it all at once. It twinged and burned, but she couldn't help but let a few sprinkles drip down with quiet splats into the plastic tub below.

"… _There's_ a good little slave," Master said finally, and Dash's breathing grew more rapid as she felt the rubbery rounded silicone tip of the imitation phallus gently poking against her slit.

_No, no, no, please no!_

Her silent plea went completely unheard, as would likely her spoken one should she have chosen to say it. Master doubtlessly would have made things considerably worse for her if she did, though.

All she could do was take one shuddering breath after another, the anticipation growing along with the burning feeling in her stomach. It was too much, there was too much water; she needed to let it _out_…!

"You want to piss, don't you, slave?" Master asked temptingly, the purple dildo flopping nonchalantly against her slot a couple of times. With each gentle, jarring bump, she nearly lost it and released it all.

"Y-yes…" Dash stuttered, struggling to focus. Her breath came out in pants, and she saw the collecting damp her mouth was making on the floor before her.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master."

"Yes Master, what?"

Dash's silence showed her confusion, so he helped her along.

"If you want to let it out, I want you to say, 'please, Master, let me piss out this water you so graciously bestowed upon me until I cum in spurts'."

"What?"

He slapped her flank again, harder than the last time. She whimpered, and almost managed to let the water out before squeezing her every muscle, forcing it to stay within.

Her whole body was shaking by this point, and she had difficulty keeping her eyes focused. Dash vaguely wondered why she suddenly felt so sleepy, but it could have been because of the awkward position.

"… P-please, Master, let-let me… let me go?"

"That's not what you were instructed to sa~ay…!" he said in a singsong voice, rubbing the dildo against her clit temptingly.

"Please! Please, Master, let me piss out this w-water you so grah! G-graciously bes-stowed upon me until I c-c-cum in spurts!" she struggled to phrase his statement word for word, at which point he simply laughed.

"There's a good little slave."

And, as if to add insult to injury, he promptly stuffed the dildo directly into her as far as it would go.

Rainbow Dash screamed as it breached her vagina, the thick length rubbing hard against her walls as the water tried to rush out, only to be cruelly blocked by the wicked implement.

"Do you want to let it out?" Master asked casually, drumming his fingers across the bottom of the dildo, the reverberations making her shake even more.

"Yes!"

"Yes, wh-"

"Yes Master! Yes, yes, a hundred times, _yes_! Let me let it out, _please_!" she begged, her limbs juddering violently.

"Hmm…" he thought aloud. "You just _interrupted _your Master."

_No, no, no!_

"But," he said slowly, taunting her. "Since I am a kind, and _forgiving _Master… I _might_."

Dash moaned lowly as the rubber dong was slowly pulled from her, the tension finally about to be released.

"Then again," he said suddenly, thrusting it back into her. She jerked with the motion, hissing sharply as it was jammed back inside. A small spurt of water came out as it did so, trickling down her leg. "I can't just go letting a slave interrupt and go _unpunished_, now can I, Dashie?"

When she didn't answer, he repeated the motion with the purple utensil, pulling it out a tiny bit and thrusting it back inside her. Each time, a tiny modicum of water would be pushed out of her, and she panted rhythmically in tempo to the plunges.

In spite of the water inserting her cold, Rainbow Dash gradually began to feel a heat rising in her slit, traveling upward through her body. Her free wing found itself flapping back and forth in time to her gasps as well, an oddly pleasurable feeling building inside her.

"Now, slave, do you want cum?"

"P-please, Master. Please let me let it out."

"That's _not _what I asked," he said, pushing it a little harder until she squealed, the burning in her face becoming unbearable as the longest spurt of water yet flew from her and hit the tub with a somehow lascivious noise. She could have sworn it was pushed in even further that anything else should ever have gone. The tension, the buildup inside her was too much, it _hurt_…!

At the same time, the intense anticipation, the tightness and pressure gave her an odd sense of exhilaration, as if she were deliberately being kept on edge.

"Yes, Master!" Dash inhaled sharply. "I-I want – I want to cum! Please, let me!"

"Let you what?"

"Let me cum, Master! _Please_!"

"Oh, since you asked so nicely," he teased. With one final, shaking jerk, he yanked the dildo from her with such a swift motion that it burned, and made her cry out. Dash's head arched upward as the water was at long last squirted from inside, leaking into the tub. A warmth blossomed through her as she was finally granted reprieve, and she moaned while she shook.

"Did you _really _just cum from that?" Master asked gleefully, but his voice felt somehow far away. Dash no longer found it quite so simple, nor even remotely appealing, to force her eyes to remain focused. True, the water trickled and spouted out of her at last in spasms and jets as she quivered, but there was something about that sudden, overwhelming rush just at the end…

Almost like performing a Sonic Rainboom, from the temporary unanticipated elation it brought her.

"I asked you a _question_, slave."

"Yes, Master," Rainbow Dash slurred slowly, all of a sudden feeling wiped out and drained.

"Then I guess that concludes training video number _one_," Master said with a small measure of delight, unclamping the metal spreader bar keeping her hind legs apart. No sooner had he done so that Dash collapsed on the floor, unable to support her own weight because of the powerful quavering. Her whole body felt wobbly, and weak.

"_There's_ a good little slave," Master said for the umpteenth time. He clicked off the camcorder, and knelt over her wet and heavily panting form. With a single hand, he caressed her face dotingly, rubbing a single thumb up and down her cheek.

"Now, say '_thank _you, Master'."

"... Thank you, Master," Rainbow Dash muttered, her head feeling clouded. She was so tired…

"Say, 'I love you, Master'."

"I love you, Master."

"There's a good little Dashie."

0-0-0-0-0


	3. Chapter 3: Taste The Rainbow

0-0-0-0-0

"Discord, 'god' or not, you are going to tell me _exactly _what you did."

The draconequus tapped his 'fingers' together with unpretentious uneasiness, but refused to look away from Princess Celestia as she glared at him. The speed at which she'd traveled to Twilight per her request merely on the principle that he was involved was a little disturbing. Discord sat in somewhat comfort on Twilight's library sofa, his tail draped lazily over one end as the princess, Twilight and her remaining friends all stared him down.

Truth be told, it was starting to make him feel a little awkard.

"Oh, _come _on," Discord rolled his eyes, forcing a grin. "So, _one _pony goes off the map for a while. I'm sure she's _fine_."

"Discord," Celestia said through clenched teeth, her wrath barely contained. "You sent one of my subjects to an_ unknown location."_

"I don't really see how that's such a serious thing," he replied casually, and watched as a couple of books began crawling out of their crannies for his entertainment.

"Then your next stop is the optometrist, because you've obviously gone _blind_."

"You are going to tell us what you did with _Dashie_, and you're gonna tell us _now_!" Pinkie Pie shrieked suddenly, grabbing Discord by the throat. Her sudden outburst surprised them all, but Discord did his best to look bored as his head flopped around.

"I already did, Pinkie Pie," the draconequus said uninterestedly. "I just don't know _where _she went to."

Pinkie's grip around Discord's throat became significantly tighter.

"Where – is – my ¬– _Dashie_?!" she yelled in his face, accentuating each shout with a violent shake.

"Pinkie, this isn't the time for irrationality!" Twilight interrupted. Both Rarity and Applejack looked considerably worried, but Fluttershy looked like she was on the verge of being ill, and continuously paced back and forth behind all of them. She occasionally shot a sad, disappointed look at Discord, though she went relatively unnoticed.

"Twi," Pinkie said very seriously for once, abandoning all pretense. "Rainbow Dash could be in _danger _right now."

"I believe that Pinkie has a point," Celestia interjected. "Discord, I _do _hope you realize that if any harm whatsoever has been caused to my subject, you will be held _personally _responsible."

That managed to jar him a tad, but Discord simply scoffed in a relaxed manner.

"Oh, _please_," he waved Princess Celestia off, who looked almost ready to jam his paw into his nose. "I'm sure she's _fine_. And besides, even if she's _dead_, that means the Elements of Harmony won't work on me!"

The utter, horribly uncomfortable silence in the library was a decent indication that he'd said the wrong thing.

"Er, what I mean to say is," Discord cleared his throat inelegantly. "I-I was only speculating on how, even though Rainbow Dash (definitely not best pony, by the way) is most decidedly _not _dead, but if she were, you would all be hard pressed to subdue and slash or punish the God of Chaos."

"Right," Pinkie interjected furiously, her mane mysteriously having gone ruddy and flat within the span of a few seconds. "_First _of all, _all _ponies are best pony." She glared at him sternly, and took another step forward. "_Secondly_, you'd better _hope _nothing bad happened to Dashie, because she's my friend. And if anything – _anything _– bad happened to Dashie because of you, I'll make you think being turned to stone was a vacation."

"… Celestia, Pinkie's being mean to me," Discord whined, and went completely ignored.

"And _lastly _–" Pinkie jammed a hoof into his face. "Lastly… actually, Twi, you look like you can cover this one. Tag team!"

She slapped Twilight's hoof swiftly, leaving the blinking unicorn straining to keep up. Pinkie was an odd one.

"Right," Twilight said slowly, thinking. "Lastly. We might not have all of the Elements of Harmony here right now, but even if Rainbow Dash d-dies, somepony else will inherit the Element. And, on that note, if anything bad has happened to Rainbow," the unicorn said threateningly, still not managing to seem as dangerous as Pinkie Pie.

"Let me guess," Discord interrupted drolly, rolling his talon. "You won't be my friend anymore." His sarcastic tone made Fluttershy flinch.

"No, Discord. We'll be _best _friends," Twilight said without showing any emotion. He turned momentarily to Celestia, but she revealed nothing, either.

"… Well, that was a little cryptic," he chuckled nervously.

"… Discord, I memorized the obedience spell."

His jaw dropped a little, which he quickly closed.

Discord's head snapped around to the ruler of Equestria yet again, in mild disbelief.

"You _wouldn't."_

"She has shown remarkable progress in her studies, Discord," Celestia stated slowly. "I wouldn't find it the least bit surprising if she managed to temper even _you _with a single spell."

The draconequus sat very, very still for a time.

"How, exactly," he asked cautiously "did you manage to memorize a spell with the pages missing?"

"Oh, that," Twilight said with a hint of pride. "Yes, I had assumed that you'd deprived me of the necessary spell pages to the reformation spell. But there is more than one way to… _assert _one's influence over somepony's mind," Twilight's tone was foreboding, and Discord could have sworn that he saw a glimmer in her eyes.

Something black and violent, brimming with power and hate.

Something dark.

And, for the first time in a long, long time, Discord felt afraid.

"Well, there's no need for that!" he said quickly, billowing up into the air. "I'm sure we'll find our… 'friend'," Discord's last word came out with a bit of disdain. "Rainbow Dash will be found and returned, good as new! Post haste, even!" he promised, saluting Princess Celestia as he twirled upside down.

"Just what I wanted to hear," she nodded her head, and the other ponies looked slightly relieved.

"I… just don't know how to get her back," Discord admitted.

The collective groan in the room gave him cause to right himself, and he balanced his whole body effortlessly on the banister of the stairs.

"Oh, come on!" Discord threw out his arms in protest. "I'm the god of _chaos_, not the… omnipotence of… _things_!" he grumbled, crossing his paw and talon across his patchwork chest. "So unfair."

"Actually," Twilight said slowly, and Discord was pleased to know that he might not be spending all of eternity in a brain-lock after all. "I think I know how we can track down Rainbow Dash."

"You do?" Pinkie splurted ecstatically, grabbing the princess's protégé by the shoulders as her mane burst into its usual frizzy form.

"I said I _think_," Twilight carefully pried the overexcited mare from her, but it was clear that Pinkie was more than just thrilled. There was a profound look of worry intermingled with her expression, even more so than Fluttershy's.

Then again, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had been spending an awful lot of time together lately…

She internally shook herself. No time for gossip or silly rumors. She had a friend to save.

If she could.

"Right," Twilight began picking books from the shelf, sorely wishing she hadn't sent Spike out for the day. He was a great assistant in finding these sorts of things. "I said I think that we can track down Rainbow Dash, but it'll take some time."

"How long?" Rarity asked before Pinkie could, noting that she had begun pacing alongside the agitated Fluttershy.

"I'm… not quite certain," Twilight said in slight dismay. "But I can get started right away! I just need some of her personal belongings. Something that she was never without; or better yet, if somepony could get me a stool or blood sample."

"… Hang on, come 'gain?" Applejack stared at her friend as if she'd just gone mad.

"Well, according to even the most basic tracking spells," Twilight turned the hefty book around toward the cowpony, showing her numerous arcane charts and diagrams. "One first requires either personal items or bits of the subject in question. Since I hope nopony has any spare bits of Rainbow Dash lying around," she forced a weak chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

Discord promptly coughed, though it sounded mysteriously like he'd said 'cupcakes'.

And at the same time, Pinkie stopped pacing to shudder.

"Maybe if we had – well, does she ever really wear hats?" Twilight thought aloud, pulling a few more books from the shelves. She was certain that she had a few texts on rudimentary quantum mechanics, but what use were those when delving into a case like this one? Rainbow Dash could be on the other side of the continent, for all she knew. At least Discord had the decency to inform her that it had been a simple transportation spell.

She cringed at the thought of poor Rainbow Dash being subjected to some form of polymorph curse, or worse.

"Saliva or even a little of her hoof clippings could do the trick," Celestia assisted quietly.

"Since when are _you _a detective?" Discord harrumphed.

"I'm a detective!" Pinkie bounced up suddenly, a large brown checkered deerstalker hat balanced atop her head.

"I've picked up a few things here and there," Celestia deadpanned as Pinkie began drawing a magnifying glass over Twilight's books, to the unicorn's mild annoyance.

Discord snorted.

"Hey, what about some of her mane?" Pinkie Pie asked suddenly, pointing out a small box of text on one of the larger, heavily bound books.

"Ooh, just maybe!" Twilight said enthusiastically, peering over to what Pinkie pointed out.

"Where are we going to get some of Rainbow Dash's mane, by any chance?" Rarity asked calculatingly. "I did her mane last week, but I clean all of my manebrushes very thoroughly; and on regular basis, I might add," she said sheepishly. The one time it would have been helpful to not be neat and tidy.

Applejack began to ask a question, but Pinkie interrupted.

"Ooh, I've got some hairs of Dashie's mane from our sleepover! I keep it with my collec–"

Pinkie Pie's mouth slammed shut, and her pink face suddenly flushed as every single set of eyes (including Discord's mismatched ones) immediately found her the most interesting thing in the room.

"Um, I mean," Pinkie said uncomfortably, rubbing her leg unconsciously. "Some-sometimes, Dashie leaves things, uh, around… And I, kind of… keep them?" she giggled self-consciously, desperately wishing everypony would look somewhere else.

So this must have been what Fluttershy felt like, it occurred to her vaguely.

Pinkie decidedly did not like being Fluttershy. No, Pinkie liked being Pinkie Pie.

To break the awkward silence, Twilight announced "O... kay, then. Right," she said with more determination. "I suppose we can try that."

"Just hurry… please?" Pinkie Pie whimpered pleadingly. Twilight didn't think she'd seen Pinkie so distressed all month.

"We will find Rainbow Dash," Celestia wrapped a long porcelain wing around Pinkie Pie consolingly. "I'm certain that she's going to be _all right."_

"She had better be," Fluttershy insisted, giving the draconequus a look that would have slain lesser creatures. "For Discord's sake."

Discord sort of wished that his gulp had been inaudible.

Celestia breathed through her nose, trying to keep anypony from panicking.

"I'm sure that Rainbow Dash is _perfectly _safe and happy… wherever she is."

0-0-0-0-0

Rainbow Dash screamed in pain, twitching violently with the rhythmic electrical spasms jittering through her.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck, fuck!"_ she panted and swore, and Dash fought to keep her tongue from lolling out of her mouth.

"_Naughty _slave!" Master scolded her, turning up the dial once again as another electric burst was triggered. It shocked her even more painfully than the last time, the sticky squares he'd attached to her body making her quiver and shudder seemingly at random.

Rainbow Dash had finally graduated from the 'chained to a wall' phase, so it seemed. For a few hours, anyway.

But she was always, _always _recorded.

And she was never allowed to leave the basement.

Dash was currently strapped firmly to a gurney that Master had brought down the stairs only a few days ago. At least, for the most part. Only her bottom legs were tied down, leaving her wings and forelegs free.

It wasn't like she was fighting back much at this point, anyway.

No, Dash had learned that lesson when she'd bitten the hand that fed her.

Quite literally.

The time she'd been forced to go hungry instead of being allowed to eat from her dingy dog bowl, upon the side of which had been scribbled SLUT had been painful enough. The blows to the face had been just more insult to injury. But Dashie was a good girl.

"What has slave been told about speaking out of turn?" Master asked quietly, turning the dial down momentarily on the unit. The electrical stimulation that was being forced into the roots of her wings and inner thighs thankfully dulled, and Dash's breathing was heavy.

"Slave was told not to speak out of turn, Master," Dash said eventually, her hooves shaking slightly as she gripped the padded gurney as best she could. Her bottom half shook even more, if not from the small solid glass bulb inserted neatly into her anus, then from the anticipation of what he was bound to do soon; she was already wet from the foreplay, if only he'd hurry.

Master did love foreplay so.

"That's right," Master tilted the padded table slightly, until her head began turning toward the floor as her legs went higher. "And I think the little slave needs to be punished again. What do you think, Dashie?"

It was a trick question.

There were always so many trick questions.

"I-Dashie was told to only think of how to better please Master," she said after a moment, the heat already beginning to build in her face. The throbbing in her wings began again, and she awaited the electrical stimulus eagerly. She couldn't quite tell, but she thought that it was beginning to rise…

"Oh, but _Dashie_," Master leaned over her, tapping his fingers along the arm of the gurney as he faced her, his face only a couple of inches from her own. He gradually leaned further and tugged at her collar with one finger. With his other hand, the knob of the electric unit was steadily increased, and she felt the sudden urge to gasp as her inner thighs began twitching viciously. "I want to know what you really think. Do you want to be punished for not answering _correctly _again?"

"D-Dashie wants to be punished some more!" she said too quickly.

"Slave _wants _something…?" Master cooed slowly.

"Slave _needs _to be punished!" Rainbow Dash reiterated.

"And _what _has slave been trained to say before she's punished?" he clicked the dial up and down one at a time, back and forth, tantalizingly stimulating her wing roots with the device and her clit with one finger. Sweat began beading along her back again, tickling her.

"F-f-Please f-fuck this dirty cum slut, Master! Slave deserves to be punished!"

"There's a good girl."

He thrust two fingers roughly inside of her just as the electrical output was increased to its maximum, jolting through her with such intensity that her veins felt like they were being pinched. Dash lurched as she was finally brought to a sweet apex of pleasure at last, unable to keep the shaky, satisfied moan of desire from escaping her lips. She clamped down so hard on the plug the moment she came that Dash almost regretted asking him to put it back in.

Dash quivered while the rampant electric bursts still stung her, and her sigh of gratification as she began approaching her fifth climax of the day did not go unnoticed by Master.

"Did you enjoy getting punished, slave?"

"Yes, Master," Rainbow Dash replied automatically, breathing heavily.

"And this concludes training video number one hundred and seventy-six," Master caressed her face lovingly, making her blush while he turned the gurney and tilted it into a flat position. He unlatched the buckles around her ankles, and pulled on her collar.

Rainbow Dash followed his guiding hand obediently, until she was pulled over to the wall.

"Now," Master said as he released her, and ran a hand through her bedraggled mane. "I think that honest answers deserve honest rewards. Wouldn't you say so, Dashie?"

When she didn't respond, he slapped her flank hard, eliciting another moan from her. She couldn't believe she was getting this close again so soon. Rainbow Dash would give Master that much credit; she very, very rarely went unsatisfied.

And sometimes, when she did, he made the wait worth it.

"Y-yes, Master," Dash whimpered flirtingly, giving her rear a little shake when he smacked it. "Dashie likes getting treats."

"Is Dashie a good little cum bucket?"

"Dashie is a good little cum bucket."

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Master stroked her clit teasingly, prompting another low, needing moan as she bit her lip. "Now, assume the position, and I'll give you your… treat."

Rainbow Dash found her legs quibbling against her will, and she raised her flank expectantly while peering between her legs. Master was… unzipping something…

But from her position, she couldn't quite tell what until he began inserting the small multicolored candies into her, one by one.

"There we go," Master said mostly to himself. "There we go. How about… another?" he ever so gently pushed one of the Skittles against her rim, rubbing it up and down along the opening. She drew in a sharp breath from the sensation, blood beginning to flood back into her head as she wriggled in expectation.

"Yes, Master," Dash gave an upside down, lopsided grin. "Dashie has been a good slave. I'm ready for my treat now."

"I'll _say _when you're ready," he badgered her, but used the tip of his finger to push the candy just inside nonetheless. She hissed through her teeth as each one was gently nudged inside, every one eventually bumping against its brother as they made room for one another. With each candy came a small thrust of Master's finger, rubbing nonchalantly against her clit as he did so.

Dash bit back an urge to shout, to sharply flex her throbbing wings and reach climax again. However, he retained his slow, steady pace, each small bump bringing her closer and closer. He just wouldn't _hurry_…!

"M-Master," Dash huffed cravingly, her hips bobbing slowly up and down on his finger. "P-please make your little slave cum again…!"

"And so polite," he beamed, stuffing the last of the Skittles inside her. "Since you've been such a good little slave, I think I might pack these in a little tighter for you." Master steadily began unzipping his jeans, the fabric falling against her as they were removed.

And now she was being used as a clothing rack.

Definitely a step up from being chained to the wall.

"Yes, Master…" Dash murmured. "Dashie's been a good slave."

"And what does Dashie want as a reward?" Master asked as he rubbed his nodding tip against her slit, sliding back and forth across her.

"Please fuck me, Master."

"Maybe if you say 'please jam your fat, sweaty dick into my wet little pussy until I cum rainbows'."

"Y-yes, Master," Dash obediently answered. "Please jam your fat, sweaty dick into my wet l-little pussy until I cum rainbows."

"_There's_ a good girl."

Master wasn't very big; certainly not as large as she heard some stallions bragging of before. But what he lacked in size, he assured that he made up for in effort and attention. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why he insisted on long foreplay, always telling her that it was because he loved and valued her so much. It seemed to slip, sometimes; between the loving, tender embraces and the tight manhandling, the inescapable bondage.

The mere thought of him bundling her up in rope again made her squeeze onto his length in excitement, and a couple of Skittles fell from her with vulgar clatters as he thrust inside.

"Y-yes – yes, _yes_!" Dash breathed loudly, feverishly humping backwards to increase the momentum. The rough skin of the candy against her flesh as they were either dropped from her or forced deeper inside made her so excited that she could almost taste the next climax. Master had made her do that, too, coincidentally.

"Ah, you like that, slut?" Master leaned against her, sticking himself in as far as his length could extend. His tip jammed a large number of the candies hard, and Dash cried out as she was brought to climax yet again. The quivering smile began inching onto her face as she squirted, and she flapped her wings a couple of times to give her a little height while she still felt weightless.

Dash froze in outstretched position, grinning in satisfaction as her ejaculation trickled quietly out of her.

She gasped in surprise when Master viciously jerked her back down.

"_Back _onto that dick!" he demanded. "Master didn't say he was finished, did I?"

"_Aaah!_" she yelped, jerking as he wrapped his arms loosely around her torso, forcing her up and down atop his length. "N-no, Master!"

"_Ooh_," Master hummed aloud after a while as she was pulled down extra hard. "Oh, yeah. I think I'm getting close, too. Now, Dashie," he said as his voice regained its pleasant tone. "Would you like some extra protein today?"

It didn't matter what her response was. She knew what would happen if she said yes, and she wouldn't eat at all that day if she said no.

"Y-yes, please, Master," Dash replied unsteadily as she fell up and down, his manhood dipping into her again and again. At this rate, she was going to make it seven today. "Please give Dashie some of Master's prote_in SE__VEN!__"_

She yelled as the plug was gradually pulled from her, her anus tightly clamping around it as she strained to keep it in, and she came in multiple spasmodic squirts. He spread her cheeks wider to get a good look, and the embarrassment from being watched in such a way made her more excited.

"Yeah, Master has trained you so well," he said conceitedly. He tipped her away from him, and Dash tumbled to the floor as her knees buckled beneath her. She was simply shaking too much to stand properly any more. She hated feeling weak like this, hated feeling helpless…

But if she was ever made to feel helpless, ever made to feel weak and powerless, Master would treat her like a princess. At least, so long as she obeyed. He made her feel so good sometimes, and he always told her how much he loved her.

It didn't make her previous 'lessons' any less ignorable…

_"There's_ a good little girl," Master said with a grin, rubbing his wet erection rapidly with one hand, a couple of candies still stuck to the sides. The sight almost made Rainbow Dash giggle, and he presented it before her to taste.

"Now, open wide, and take it _all _in."

She complied, opening her jaw as wide as she could in order to obey. It was something she got plenty of practice at, at least. She suckled on the entire length, wrapping her lips around it and grabbing the root. She flicked his hard tip a couple of times with her tongue, a mixture of salty and sweet tinging her mouth. Dash momentarily felt nasty for tasting herself, too, as she usually did.

Master placed his palms over her ears, holding her head so that she was forced to look at him.

"There's a good girl," he whistled, gripping her head more firmly. Master jerked her head forward and back, constraining her from breathing while forcing her to choke on his erection. He grunted as he came, spurting a long, drizzly line of sperm into her with enough force for it to travel partway down her throat.

Dash coughed and gagged as he slowly drew himself outward, and patted her adoringly on the head as he panted a little himself.

"There's a good little slave," Master tickled her behind her left ear, and she breathed heavily in response. "No more treats for now. You'll spoil your dinner."

0-0-0-0-0

Rainbow Dash wished she had some way of telling time.

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying to sleep. It had been so long since Master had last allowed her to sleep, after all. Her eye stung a little, and it probably wouldn't be too long before Master got bored and began visiting in the night again. The unexpected jarring light waking her up wouldn't be fun, and she needed rest while she could.

She lay silently against the wall, her familiar chain attached tightly to her collar. Dash had struggled to no end trying to get it off, but when Master found out, he punished her severely. Even worse the next time she tried it.

No, Dashie was a good girl.

She told herself so quietly, every night. Or at least, she assumed it was night. It had been so long since she'd seen the sun.

How long had it been, really? Just how long had she been here? Weeks? Months?

Years?

Rainbow Dash didn't even know any more. She knew that the small plastic food bowl a couple of feet away would only be filled if she obeyed. She knew that the sores still ached, all throughout the night. Every night.

Sometimes, if she listened very closely, she could pretend like she still heard the familiar sound of rain falling.

For a time, Dash had truly hoped that her friends would show up, just in the nick of time; she just had to hang in there, just had to wait a little longer, just had to keep confiding in her friends to rescue her. However, as time passed and nopony arrived to save her, the miniscule seed of doubt blossomed into a plant of despair, taking root deep inside her mind.

They hadn't just forsaken her.

They'd gotten sick of her, just… thrown her away.

Just like Master told her they dead, every day.

But at least Master loved her. Even if he only ever wanted to ensure dominance, if it was always about a display of power and control. At least Master loved good little Dashie, and she told herself so aloud as she rocked herself back and forth, trying to fall asleep to prepare for the next day when Master would make her feel good again, when Master would give her all the attention and care that nopony else ever would again.

Master loved her.

_"Dashie?"_

0-0-0-0-0

"Whee-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Discord cheered, spiraling into the air as Twilight Sparkle's tracking spell was proven a success. "And once again, rampant chaos solves _all _of my problems with absolutely _no _consequences!"

Twilight was too focused on maintaining a stream of magic into the small levitating violet portal that she had conjured forth, a smoky image flickering beyond it. The other Bearers of Harmony, gathered silently in the library's basement, stared in awe at her show of magical strength.

"So… did it work?" Applejack pried, peering her head around to see through the floating dark lavender mirror.

"Gee, AJ," Twilight grumbled sarcastically as she struggled to keep the portal open. "Why else would I be keeping this interdimensional doorway open?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Discord waved his talon in a silly fashion, and it inexplicably turned into a rubber chicken when he did so. "To get to the other side!"

Pinkie Pie actually nodded approvingly in his direction.

"Classic joke set up. Nicely done, Discord," she radiated, clapping her hooves together elatedly.

"Rainbow Dash first, jokes later?" Twilight said through clenched teeth. "This is sort of giving me a serious migraine."

"See?" Discord derided the ponies. "I told you Rainbow Dash was just fine. So," he pulled a line of bendy straws from behind his back with a loud quack! "Who wants to draw straws for which four of you are going to find the obnoxious little–"

_"Discord!"_

"Nopony can go through except one at a time!" Twilight scolded. "And we don't have precious time to waste; every moment could be…!"

"_Completely _not worth getting torn up over," Discord chortled, throwing an arm conspiratorially over Twilight, but he backed away when the portal temporarily wavered.

"I'll go."

All except Twilight turned to face the somber Pinkie Pie, who took a deep breath and took a stoic stance.

"… Don't all offer to go at once," Pinkie snorted, only for her friends to hug her worriedly with consolations.

"Do be careful, you," Discord poked her on the nose. "Don't tell Rainbow Dash, but you're my favorite."

After all was said and done, and Twilight crankily complained about her growing headache, Pinkie Pie bravely braced herself and leapt through the portal with a single, mighty bound.

0-0-0-0-0

It was dark, at first.

Pinkie felt a bizarre sensation of falling, like she was losing grip of the ground. Not a moment too soon, Pinkie landed securely with a couple of hollow clop clops atop a linoleum tiled floor, the violet glow of the levitating portal casting an eerie light over the place. A glance behind her showed her the same shadow, almost blank shifting feature that the portal showed before.

She blinked a couple of times, letting her already large eyes adjust to the dim light and wishing she'd brought her custom made night vision goggles. Those could be _really _helpful.

She appeared to be in a small kitchen, but everything was at the wrong height. There was an old stove and a shiny white icebox, along with a polished wooden table glinting in the dark. A fairly large knife was sticking oddly out of a vanilla frosted cake, several pieces either cut or simply torn out. Perhaps Dashie was having a sleepover at somepony else's house in this world?

Pinkie Pie took in the sights of what Twilight assured her was indeed another world entirely. It had taken them all day just to track down Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie was determined to make up for lost time by returning Dash's brush that she totally hadn't stolen.

Pinkie's soft clopping over the kitchen linoleum tiling made little noise, and she slipped past a small, square wooden table and peered into the adjacent room. Her check provided nothing but the solitary and worn cerulean sofa, placed directly in front of an entertainment center.

Pinkie shook her head, pulling away and probing down the hall. Rainbow Dash had to be here somewhere. The linoleum quickly gave way to thin and paled red carpeting, and she spotted a coat rack beside what she supposed was the front door. A quick check of the only jacket on the rack gave her nothing to go on but an identity card for a hospital. The stallion in the photograph had an oddly shaped face, and barely any fur or mane at all, aside from a scraggly bit on his chin. The name beside it read _'Neil Klaskovsky'_, and a serial number.

Weird.

The heavy drizzle outside further muffled her noise, which she was grateful for. Super Secret Operative Pinkie Pie was best at stealth missions when she had all the cards in her hoof, after all.

With that in mind, she grinned as her super spy theme music rattled off in her head, making her adventure all the more memorable.

She slinked down the hallway, spotting a rather bland looking wooden door smack dab in the middle. It was fairly uninteresting, and Pinkie wouldn't have paid much attention to it were it not being held in place by no more than four deadbolt locks.

That was not a reassuring sign.

Pinkie Pie's head swiveled back and forth, and she checked carefully to make sure Rainbow Dash wasn't really in there. There was a good chance she was in a different room.

However, the only other rooms in the house were a small, unlit bathroom, which smells strongly of… unpleasant things, and a single bedroom. The door at the end of the hall was slightly ajar, and Pinkie stuck her head in just enough to see some kind of sleeping bipedal snoring loudly on top of dirty sheets, one leg draped onto the floor.

She shook her head, backpedalling slowly as she tiptoed back to the locked door. If mister 'Klaskovsky' had been mean to Rainbow Dash, then it didn't matter to Pinkie just how many slices of cake he gave her; she was going to give him a very stern talking to.

Pinkie struggled with the locks for a bit, grateful that they were deadbolt instead of requiring safety numbers or keys. They opened without too much of a fuss, though, and when the door finally swung open Pinkie discovered that it was surprisingly well oiled.

Obviously, somepony used this door a lot.

Closer inspection proved to save her life, as Pinkie almost tripped down the stairs in the dark.

Okay, basement. Basement was where Dashie was at. Rainbow Dash was locked in a basement.

Pinkie let that thought ricochet around in her head for a couple of seconds, because it sounded extremely odd. A small rush of cool air wafted up to her. Her imminent sense of worry that she'd been struggling against for the entire day began rearing its ugly head, and Pinkie fumbled about for a light switch.

She found one with a little effort, and she was relieved when the light flooded the whitewashed walls of the basement.

She was significantly less relieved by what she saw as she descended.

_"… Dashie?"_

Pinkie's voice came out in barely a whisper, and she found herself almost unable to move.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

Rainbow Dash lay weakly against the far wall, crumpled and shivering. The short chain kept her tight against the cold wall, and her slightly labored, shallow breathing told Pinkie all she guessed about her physical condition.

She drew toward her friend like a ghost, drifting silently over the floor.

The disheveled, filthy and matted mane, stuck close to her head. The plastic pet bowl a few feet away, just out of reach of her as if to taunt her with the word SLUT scrawled on the side. Her one slightly lopsided wing, which looked like it were sprained.

And of course, the bruises.

Rainbow Dash had numerous bruises and cuts along her body, most noticeably her blackened eye and swollen bottom lip. She held her legs close to her body for warmth, and she shook from the cold in what could only be described as a fever dream rather than actual sleep.

In short, it was utterly heartbreaking.

"Oh, _Dashie_," Pinkie sobbed, dropping to her knees and holding her friend close.

"Wait, wait," she slurred suddenly, blearily cracking open one eye. "Jush lemme stand up right first, Mashter."

"Dashie?" Pinkie Pie whispered, looking in confusion at the battered pegasus.

"Yes," Dash answered immediately. "I'm a good Dashie. Am I a good Dashie?"

Pinkie simply stared at her friend for a moment, and Rainbow Dash couldn't quite seem to look directly at her properly.

"Am I a good Dashie?"

"… Yeah," Pinkie whimpered, her voice involuntarily breaking as she tried not to cry. "Yeah. You're a good Dashie."

"Thank you, Mashter," Rainbow Dash mumbled almost incoherently. "I'm a good Dashie."

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie choked, struggling with her bonds. "Yeah, y-you're a g-good Dashie."

Pinkie wiped the steadily flowing tears from her eyes, silently throwing her friend's foreleg over her back and helping her limp up the stairs, one at a time. The entire way, Pinkie was forced to hush her from saying "I'm a good Dashie. I'm a good little shlut."

"I know. I know," Pinkie whispered, hugging her lightly for fear of hurting her. She'd grown so thin, so fragile. How was it even possible…? She wasn't even herself anymore; she was a skeleton, a mockery of what she used to be. A beaten, worn down travesty.

And in all of her life, Pinkie had never seen any mare look more… _broken_.

And it hurt her, so much.

More than that, it hurt Pinkie in a way she didn't even know somepony could be hurt. Seeing her friend gibbering like this, so shaken and abused.

It made something stir inside Pinkie Pie.

It woke something up.

Something black and violent, brimming with power and hate.

Something pink.

She led Rainbow Dash to the still shimmering portal without incident, guiding the dazed Rainbow Dash in slow shuffles toward it.

She simply stood and stared at if for a moment, as if she didn't know what to do next.

"G-go on, Dashie," Pinkie struggled to keep her voice straight and low as a dark, malevolent idea began to form in her head. "We can only go through one at a time. Our friends are on the other side. We – we were looking for you all day," she bawled almost silently, biting down on her hoof to keep quiet.

After a few moments, Rainbow Dash simply nodded dimly a couple of times, and Pinkie helped push her through.

For a few long, quiet seconds afterwards, Pinkie was left standing in the kitchen completely alone, her tears falling like the rain to the linoleum below.

And as the burning, dark hate began boiling in her chest, Pinkie pulled the knife from the cake on the table.

She gazed back at the wavering portal for a mere moment; but even if it were to vanish, leaving her trapped her forever, at least that meant that mister 'Klaskovsky' couldn't get out, either.

Pinkie's mind felt both dulled and a little sharper at the same time; it was almost as if she were simply watching it all occur to somepony else. She dragged herself down the hallway with all the noiselessness and grace of a phantom, trudging further and further in silence as she drew closer to the source of snoring.

Pinkie stood over him, for a while.

She watched him sleep so comfortably, so easily, knowing the things that he had done to her Dashie.

Her ally.

Her friend.

Her idol.

Her _Dashie_.

Pinkie watched as her hooves positioned the sharpened knife directly over his face, clamped tightly in both hooves. She wasn't even shaking any more.

Of course she wasn't shaking anymore; this wasn't really happening to her. It couldn't have been. That would be silly. And Pinkie Pie was a silly, silly pony.

"… Mister Klaskovsky."

The man's eyes jerked wide open, just as Pinkie expected them to. Before he had time to so much as register what was going on, Pinkie answered for him.

"Taste the rainbow, mother_fucker."_

0-0-0-0-0

"Rainbow Dash!"

And that was the collective cry of relief when she first exited the portal that Twilight held open, stumbling through feebly.

When Twilight saw what she looked like, however, she almost dropped the portal completely.

The silence in the room was absolutely deafening.

There wasn't a single mouth not hanging open, all of them staring at her in shock, intermingled pity, and horror.

Discord, however, seemed to have been stricken worst of all.

It didn't take long for Pinkie to reemerge from the portal, her normally puffy hair slicked down to her sides. A wicked, hateful and deadened look seemed to have been stapled onto her face where her smile used to be, and she was dripping something red from much of herself as the portal quietly closed shut behind them.

"… Does thish mean you guysh want me back now?" Rainbow Dash breathed pitifully, her trembling voice so dry and weak that even the God of Chaos himself actually broke down and cried along with the others.

0-0-0-0-0

Heaven help me, there's a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

This story hurt to write.

I have never, ever written anything quite so horrible, vile, demented, sick, vicious, and depraved.

God, I hope the sequel has a happy ending.

P.S.

(They threw me out of Hell.)


End file.
